Tu juventud y mi experiencia
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry y Scorpius tienen una relación de casi un año, pero ya va siendo hora de que la gente se entere y los padres de Scorp den su bendición… sí, claro...
1. Chapter 1

**Tu juventud y mi experiencia**

**Resumen**: Harry y Scorpius tienen una relación de casi un año, pero ya va siendo hora de que la gente se entere y los padres de Scorp den su bendición… si, claro...

**Categoría:** Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon

**Capitulo: **1/5

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

Capítulo 1

La nieve se amontonaba a raudales y cada vez hacía más frió.

Había pasado casi un año, desde que ellos dos empezaron con su pequeño romance a escondidas, bueno, escondidas no, ya que los hijos del mayor estaban más que enterados y felices por su padre y su "papá" como llamaban en secreto a la pareja de Harry.

Estaban a 23 de Octubre y era el cumpleaños de Scorpius.

Gracias a Merlín y todos los grandes magos que habitaron hace años, Scorpius Malfoy cumplía 17 años y por ende, la mayoría de edad. Cosa que evitaba automáticamente que Harry fuera a parar a una fría celda de Azkaban, por abuso de menores.

Harry le estaba preparando una gran sorpresa y no era precisamente algo que todo el mundo pudiera presenciar. De hecho, había despachado a sus tres hijos, hace unas horas y sólo esperaba que su ángel llegara a las 7:00 de la tarde. Hora pactada para compartir una hermosa cena y el regalo que el mayor le tenía.

La casa estaba esplendida. Había aprovechado de que caía en día sábado, para poder pedir permiso en Hogwarts para faltar esos dos días y por ende sus hijos también lo hicieron. Scorpius por su lado, había pedido a su padre que lo sacara ese fin de semana para pasar su cumpleaños con ellos, cosa que sólo duró las horas de la mañana. Cumpliéndose la hora pactada para su cita, se despidió de sus padres, aduciendo una fiesta con sus amigos.

No había sido nada de fácil dejar la casa vacía, sin tener que decirles a sus hijos que es lo que haría con su "padrastro", pero por fin se habían esfumado a la casa de Ted, no que le encantara la idea, pero en este año muchas cosas habían cambiado.

James ya no vivía con ellos, sino más bien con su novio, Teddy.

Lily estaba más grande y hermosa que el año pasado y por ende los "buitres" se arrojaban hacia ella como carne muerta.

Al, bueno Al era un caso aparte. Este año estaba más insoportable que nunca. Había tenido ciertos "avances" con Daniel, pero al terminar el año pasado, y por ende, el muchacho su estadía en Hogwarts, se deprimía con mucha facilidad, pero las cosas se arreglarían para su hijo, cosa que sólo Harry sabía, pero que ayudaría mucho en el humor de su hormonal vástago.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Harry se apresuró a abrir.

—Hola, amor —le dijo Scorpius, mientras se colgaba de su cuello y besaba sus labios con desesperación.

Harry pasó sus brazos a través de la cintura del menor para que se pegara más a su cuerpo.

—Te eché de menos —le dijo estrechándolo más fuerte y caminando dentro de la casa ya que aun se encontraban en la puerta y no quería dar mayores espectáculos, no antes de los que causarían sus acciones de esta tarde.

Caminaron hasta el salón y Scorpius se quedó congelado en la entrada.

Las luces estaban apagadas y obviamente había un hechizo para oscurecer el ambiente. La chimenea estaba prendida y frente a ella había una mullida alfombra, en ella había dos platos con comida deliciosa y dos copas junto a un balde con hielo y una botella de champaña.

— ¡Oh, amor! —Le dijo abrazándolo nuevamente —Es hermoso —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole, sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

—Hoy es un día especial y es normal que quiera celebrarte de la mejor manera —le dijo guiándolo a la alfombra y sirviendo las dos copas de la espumante bebida —. Feliz cumpleaños, Scorpius —le dijo mientras chocaban sus copas y bebieron el exquisito licor.

Comieron entre risas y conversaciones. Scorpius estaba sentado entre las piernas de Harry, mientras disfrutaban entre los dos de un delicado Mouse de chocolate. Harry tomó la cuchara y vio que sólo quedaba un poco de la oscura sustancia y de repente su corazón comenzó a desembocarse. Tomó todo el contenido en una sola cucharada lo llevó a los labios de su pareja que abrió los labios, pero antes de que llegara desvió el camino y se lo comió él. Scorpius arrugó el entrecejo e hizo un adorable puchero. Harry rió un poco y se inclinó para besar los labios del menor que lo recibió gustoso sintiendo en la boca del otro, el sabor del chocolate.

Harry estaba nervioso y se dijo a asimismo, es ahora o nunca.

Scorpius sintió como el mayor pasaba algo hacia su boca a través de su lengua y luego se separaba de él. Llevó la mano a su boca y con la respiración acelerada, sacó de entre sus labios un hermoso anillo de oro blanco. Era lizo y se fijó que adentro tenía una frase grabada "Tu juventud y mi experiencia". Miró al mayor con curiosidad y fue el momento que eligió Harry para hablar, pero antes de eso lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró al oído.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —Así sin más.

Scorpius estaba impactado. Nunca, ni en sus más locas fantasías, se imaginó así una petición de matrimonio.

—Yo… —se quedó con la boca abierta y mirando a su novio a los ojos. Sentía que las lagrimas se agolpaba en sus ojos y creyó que podría morir en ese mismo instante y aun así, hacerlo en paz —sí… ¡Sí, sí, sí, si me quiero casar contigo! —Le dijo feliz, mientras repartía besos en su cara y labios.

Harry se paró de golpe y lo elevó en los brazos y lo comenzó a dar vueltas escuchando las risas de su prometido.

Lo bajó y le quitó el anillo, para ser él quien lo pusiera en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda y luego selló su acción con un beso en el dedo, que luego fue reemplazado por los tiernos labios de Scorp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu juventud y mi experiencia**

**Resumen**: Harry y Scorpius tienen una relación de casi un año, pero ya va siendo hora de que la gente se entere y los padres de Scorp den su bendición… si, claro...

**Categoría:** Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon

**Capitulo: **2/5

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

Capítulo 2

Harry estaba muy nervioso. Se encontraba junto a Scorpius en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy y junto a ellos Al y Lily.

Ted y James le habían dado sus bendiciones y todo, pero no quisieron ir a la "boca del lobo" como tiernamente había nombrado su ahijado a la casa de su prometido.

—Harry, si estas tan nervioso, mi padre te comerá vivo —le dijo Scorpius casi tan nervioso como él, pero muy disimulado.

—No, si yo no estoy nervioso —le dijo con tono irónico.

Es que enfrentar al que fue su némesis durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, no era nada alentador, menos si ibas en son de futuro marido de su único hijo y que para mas remate era casi 25 años menor.

Las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro ingresaron al imponente edificio en donde, parado junto a la puerta del recibidor, los esperaba el suegro incógnito de Harry, Draco Malfoy.

—Padre —saludó Scorp, haciendo una reverencia, que fue imitada por los demás.

—Bienvenidos —dijo el rubio mayor, mientras les indicaban que lo siguieran al interior de la sala.

Scorpius había dicho que mejor sería anunciar su compromiso lo antes posible, para que sus padres tuvieran tiempo para asimilar la información. Por lo que llamaron a los chicos para decirles que al día siguiente necesitaban hablar con ellos de manera urgente.

Albus llegó a la casa como un torbellino, preguntando si algo malo había pasado, pero fue detenido por su padre y obligado a sentarse para recibir la noticia junto a los demás.

Lily saltaba para todos lados, diciendo que por fin podría presumir a sus amigas, que tenía el padre más poderoso de los últimos tiempos y el papá más deseado por los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Ted y James se tomaron las cosas con más calma y felicitaron a ambos por la noticia y les brindaron todo su apoyo.

Decidieron que irían ese mismo día a hablar con los padres de Scorpius y discutir la situación, por que de que iba a ver discusión, la abría.

Por eso mismo ahora se encontraban las ocho personas sentadas en el salón principal de la mansión Malfoy, ya que además de ellos y Draco, se encontraban, su esposa y madre de Scorp, Astoria. Y junto a ellas, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

—Bien —dijo Scorpius, mientras tomaba aire y tratando de mirar a sus padres a la cara, pero fallando en el intento —. Tengo algo que contarles —dijo tomando valor.

Harry miraba las reacciones de los demás y como medida de protección tenía la varita fuertemente sujeta. No que fuera a hechizar a los padres y abuelos de su prometido, pero podría servir para protegerlos de un hechizo lanzado por los rubios.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa hijo? —Le dijo la mujer, en un tono sumamente dulce, lo que lanzó a Harry una terrible descarga de nervios.

—Bueno, pues —tomó aire y se dispuso a dejar caer la bomba — ¿Recuerdan que les había contado que estaba saliendo con alguien y ustedes me preguntaron con quien, pero les pedí tiempo? —Les preguntó y todos asintieron —Bueno pues… mi novio de casi un año me pidió matrimonio… y yo acepté —dijo casi escondiéndose en si mismo.

Draco y Lucius tenía una cara que aterrorizaría a cualquiera, claro cualquiera que no fuera Harry. Astoria y Narcissa estaban con las bocas abiertas y con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas, seguramente por la emoción de la noticia.

Draco miró a los presente y sacó cálculos rápidamente, quizás demasiado rápidos.

—Bueno Potter, vas a ser mi consuegro.

Todos los presentes se atiesaron en el lugar. Lucius, Astoria y Narcissa por que no se esperaban que Draco lo tomara tan bien. Lily, Al, Harry y Scorp, por que sabían que el rubio se equivocaba de novio, para su hijo y que obviamente había pensado que era Al.

—Papá, bueno he… —ahora si había perdido todo el valor que tenía ¿Y qué esperaban? ¡El no era un Gry que se destacara por su valor!

—Estas equivocado, Malfoy —le dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y dando muestra de su corazón valiente —. Supongo que crees que es Al, quien le pidió matrimonio a Scorpius, pero no es así —le dijo seriamente mirando a su prometido quien estaba claramente nervioso por la reacción de sus padres y abuelos —. Soy yo… soy yo la pareja de Scorpius y quien le pidió matrimonio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron los "aristocráticos" Malfoy, dejando completamente de lado sus modales ante tal noticia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo, Potter?! —Le gritó furioso Draco, mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al moreno, con claras muestras de querer atacarlo.

— ¡No papá! —Gritó Scorpius, parándose delante de Harry y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

—Scorpius apártate y ven acá —le exigió su abuelo, pero el menor no movió ni siquiera un pie de suposición —. Potter, tendrás que asumir los cargos que te voy a meter por abuso de menores —le amenazó el mayor.

— ¡Harry no me ha hecho nada! —Les gritó a los dos —Nunca hemos estado juntos sexualmente, si es a lo que se referían y ya soy mayor de edad como para tomar mis propias decisiones, sólo vinimos a avisarles; por no ser descorteces —les dijo enojado, ante las amenazas que eran dirigidas a su futuro marido.

—Hijo, cálmate por favor —le dijo Narcissa, al ver el estado alterado del menor —. Creo que todos deberíamos sentarnos —dijo mientras miraba a Astoria y le indicara que le ayudara con Draco, mientras ella tomaba el brazo de su esposo y lo obligaba a bajar la varita que había desenfundado pocos segundos antes —. Además Scorpius tiene razón, él es mayor de edad y por lo tanto, libre de tomar sus propias decisiones —les dijo con su normal desplante de elegancia.

—Quiero saber todo… —dijo Draco, mientras dejaba que su esposa lo guiara al sillón nuevamente — ¿Cómo empezó? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Todo —solicitó con los dientes apretados y sin dejar de fulminar a su "yerno".

— ¿Eso quieres saber, Malfoy? —Le preguntó Harry, devolviéndole la mirada, molesto por el momento que estaban haciendo pasar a su pareja —Está bien —dijo sentándose nuevamente con Scorpius aferrado de su brazo —. Empezó en la navidad del año pasado, por que nos amamos y además de eso no sé que más quieres saber, ya Scorpius te dejó claro que no lo he tocado. Sé perfectamente a lo que me exponía si lo hacía y por lo mismo le pedí matrimonio en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad —dijo firmemente.

— ¿Y tú, Scorpius? —Le dijo a su hijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos — ¿Qué piensas sobre esto? —Le preguntó nervioso de la respuesta.

—Amo a Harry, papá —le dijo si despegar su mirada —, sé que no estas feliz por eso de la edad, pero te juro que lo amo más que a nada en la vida y aunque me duela a mares… —paró un poco, tratando de que lo que iba a decir no fuera tomado como una ofensa —si tú o ustedes —dijo a los otros tres —si no lo aceptan, no tendré mas que irme ahora mismo de la casa, por que no pienso dejarlo por nada del mundo —dijo seriamente y dejando a todos impactados por sus declaraciones.

Draco miró a su hijo con tristeza y no es que pensara echarlo de su vida o algo por el estilo, pero el hecho de que se casara, significaba que lo perdería para siempre, ya no sería su bebé, sería el "bebé" de aquel que tenía al frente y miraba a su hijo como borrego degollado. Una expresión que nunca había visto en el rostro del salvador del mundo mágico. Dejó salir el aire y miró a los otros que esperaban su respuesta.

—Dame tiempo, hijo —les dijo bajando la cabeza —. Entiende que no es fácil —se puso de pie y se acercó a los otros dos que se pararon rápidamente —. Potter —dijo soltando el aire nuevamente —, te entrego la mano de mi hijo en matrimonio —dejó a todos con la boca abierta —, pero te juro de que si eres el responsable de una sola lagrima de mi hijo… —lo miró seriamente —las maldiciones del seños oscuro no serán nada comparado con lo que te haré —bien, esa había sido una clara sentencia de muerte, pero Scorpius sonrió radiante y soltando el brazo de su prometido se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

—Gracias, papá —le dijo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Draco sólo se dedicaba a reconfortarlo.

Nadie más fue capas de decir nada y como lo habían decidido Harry y Scorpius la tarde anterior, se casarían en un mes más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu juventud y mi experiencia**

**Resumen**: Harry y Scorpius tienen una relación de casi un año, pero ya va siendo hora de que la gente se entere y los padres de Scorp den su bendición… si, claro...

**Categoría:** Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon

**Capitulo: **3/5

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

Capítulo 3

No digamos que las cosas estaban totalmente listas para el matrimonio de Harry y Scorpius.

Narcisa, Astoria y Lily corrían de un lado a otro, para tener todo lista para la ceremonia que se realizaría en solo unos días.

Habían decidido que la ceremonia se realizaría en la mansión Malfoy. Más que nada por las protecciones que brindaba para la privacidad de los novios. No era que estuvieran haciéndolo a escondidas, pero Harry no quería que en el colegio se supiera todavía, para que Scorp no se viera afectado por ello.

En Hogwarts, mas específicamente en la habitación del profesor de DCAO, se encontraban el profesor y su prometido, discutiendo un pequeñísimo detalle.

—Debemos decírselo, Scorpius —le dijo sentándose en la cama y llamando al chico para que se sentara junto a él.

—Pero no seria mejor que le dijéramos cuando ya estemos casados y no nos pueda prohibir hacerlo —estaba un tanto nervioso y eso se demostraba en sus hermosas facciones.

—Haber, amor —dijo soltando el aire. Llevaban toda la mañana en lo mismo — ¿Tú crees que él no lo sabe aun? —Le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, supongo que algo debe sospechar —dijo suspirando —mucho más cuando Lily me llamo papá, frente a él —le dijo divertido.

—Entonces no le veo el problema —se puso de pie y le extendió una mano al rubio, para que imitara sus actos.

—Esta bien, será como tú quieras, amor —le dijo aun mas nervioso.

Caminaron por los pasillos en dirección al despacho del director Dumbledore.

El debate que habían mantenido había sido, precisamente por el anciano. Harry decía que debían decirle, ya que por muy en el colegio que estaban, él no dormiría sin su esposo al lado y por ello el director debía estar al tanto de la situación. Scorpius por su lado, estaba preocupado por que el hombre no fuera a poner trabas para que ellos no se casaran, como amenazar con despedir a Harry o expulsarlo a él.

Ahora se encontraban frente al despacho, más nerviosos que nunca y es que la situación era ilógica.

Harry se adelantó y llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante —se escuchó desde adentro

Scorpius miró a los ojos de su prometido y vio tanta determinación en ellos, que no le quedo más que seguirlo.

—Director —saludaron los dos, con una leve inclinación.

—Oh, mis muchachos —dijo el hombre saludando a los recién llegados —por favor, tomen asiento —les indicó dos sillas frente a el —¿Qué los trae por aquí? —Preguntó curioso, pero antes de que los otros pudieran responder se adelanto —No me digas Harry, que el joven Malfoy estuvo dando problemas y requiere darle un castigo —le preguntó.

Harry quiso serenarse, pero las palabras "joven Malfoy" y"Castigo" involucradas en la misma frase, no eran buena para su salud mental.

—No señor director, nada de eso —le dijo tranquilo.

— ¿Entonces, que los trae por aquí? —Les preguntó, cruzando sus brazos en la mesa, para que les sirviera de apoyo.

—Verá, pues quería comunicarle algo, que espero se lleve de la mejor forma posible —empezó a decir el moreno, visiblemente incomodo.

Scorpius veía el intercambio que estaban llevando los mayores y la tremenda incomodidad que sentía su pareja. Se fijó en el director y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que trataba de disimular tras su larga barba blanca. Claro, Harry tenia razón. El muy entrometido ya sabia de su relación y estaba poniendo bajo presión a su moreno.

—Dime, Harry, cual es el asunto a tratar —le dijo divertido, pero luego se giró a ver el menor y vio que tenía los ojos entrecerrado, mirándolo fijamente —¿Joven Malfoy, algo que acotar? —Bien, al parecer el menor era mas rápido en descubrirlo que el mismo Harry.

Scorpius llevaba años conociendo al director y lo encontraba un hombre extraordinario, pero a la vez muy excéntrico. Además sabía del cariño desmedido que tenia por su pareja, a que lo consideraba como a un nieto. Por lo que se decidió por lo extraño que podrá pasársele por la cabeza a ese extraordinario hombre.

—Director —dijo poniéndose de pie y logrando la atención de los dos hombre —se que usted considera a Harry como su nieto —sintió un jadeo a su lado, el cual imagino que fue por lo de "Harry" —se también que tiene conocimiento de la relación que llevamos desde hace tiempo —otro jadeo por parte del moreno —por lo que siendo como el único pariente que tiene mi pareja, quiero que me permita casarme con él.

Harry estaba enterrado en su silla ¿Desde cando su ángel era así de "impulsivo"? porque no era normal verlo actuar de manera tan precipitada y le aterraba que el director fuera a reaccionar de mala manera.

—Interesante —dijo el hombre, clavando su mirada en el menor que se mantenía firme en su lugar, luego paso su mirada a Harry, que parecía mirara con devoción al chico que ¿Lo había pedido en matrimonio?... —tomando en cuenta que sea el único pariente de Harry, esta en mis manos preguntarle ¿Qué tiene usted, para ofrecerle a mi nieto? —Preguntó con tono divertido.

—Todo mi amor, señor —le dijo con sinceridad —amo a Harry y le entregaría mi vida de ser necesario, nada en el mundo me hará más feliz que ser su esposo —el director sonrió ante la respuesta.

Harry estaba impaciente y dejó de mirar con tanto misticismo a su pareja, para pasar a mirar al director, esperando cualquier tipo de sentencia por parte del anciano hombre.

—Debo confesar que no me sorprende —dijo botando el aire —No han sido muy disimuladas sus escapadas al terreno de los leones, joven Malfoy —Scorpius se sonrojó hasta las orejas —y claramente tú cambiante mucho de un momento a otro, mi muchacho —le dijo a Harry que sonrió al comentario —Bien, creo que tenemos muchos arreglos que hacer —dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Director? —Preguntó Harry.

—Supongo que la fecha para el matrimonio ya esta tomada —vio que los otros dos asentían —y supongo que no pretenderán dormir en habitaciones separadas —ambos negaron —bien, tendremos que hacer cambios a la habitación del profesor Potter, para trasladar las cosas de su esposo ¿No? —Dijo saliendo del lugar.

Los dos hombres que se quedaron dentro de la habitación, quedaron congelados en su puesto.

—Creo que lo aprobó —dijo Harry, saliendo un poco de su ensoñación. Esto era lo más bizarro que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

—Si, creo que si —dijo sonriéndole a su prometido — ¡Amor, me dieron tu mano! —Le dijo divertido, saltando al cuello de su futuro marido.

—Oh si, creo que ahora puedo estar tranquilo —le dijo con tono irónico, mientras besaba al rubio que ahora tenía sus piernas enroscadas en las caderas del moreno —no se cuanto pueda aguantar, ya quiero tenerte para mi —le susurro al oído.

—Bueno —le dijo bajándose y caminando a la salida con exagerados movimientos de caderas —creo que tendrá que esperar a que sea su esposo, profesor Potter —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dejando a un muy divertido Harry en el despacho del director.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tu juventud y mi experiencia**

**Resumen**: Harry y Scorpius tienen una relación de casi un año, pero ya va siendo hora de que la gente se entere y los padres de Scorp den su bendición… si, claro...

**Categoría:** Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon

**Capitulo: **4/5

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

Capítulo 4

El día del matrimonio llegó antes de lo esperado y las mujeres de la familia Malfoy más la infaltable Lily, estaban completamente vueltas loca. No habían parado de parlotear todo el día, diciendo que cosas faltaban, que si los elfos estaban preparados, que si las flores habían llegado. Y para estas alturas, la paciencia de los hombres Malfoy y Potter, estaba llegando a un límite.

Scorpius se encerró en su habitación a la espera de la hora acordada para poder bajar a su matrimonio. Estaba tan ansioso y expectante, que apenas había dormido la noche anterior y los miserables minutos que había logrado conciliar el sueño, estos se habían ensañado con él, mostrándole las posibles escenas que podrían pasar en su noche de bodas. Resultado. Despertó completamente húmedo y con una erección que se vería desde el living de la mansión si es que las dimensiones de la casa lo permitieran.

Harry estaba tranquilo, no era la primera vez que se casaba y realmente pedía a todo ser supremo que existiera, que fuera la ultima.

Albus se pasó la maldita tarde molestándole con preguntas vergonzosas de índole sexual, hasta que el soltó que si dejara de molestarlo, le daría información sumamente útil para él. Obviamente Al se calmó y terminó soltándole que Yue le había pedido que lo tomara como aprendiz y él había aceptado, por lo que el oriental volvería a Hogwarts como aprendiz para profesor de DCAO, cosa que Albus estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar, para obtener del amor eterno de su ángel de cabello plateado.

—Papá —llamaron a la puerta y seguido de las palabras, una risita mal contenida que solo pudo hacer sonreír al hombre dentro de la habitación.

—Pasa, Lily —le permitió la pasada y se sorprendió de lo hermosa que se veía la muchacha con su vestido de dama de honor —wow, te vez… —se quedó sin palabra, cosa que no molesto para nada a la chica, mas bien lo aprovechó.

— ¿Espectacular, hermosa, bella, guapa? —Le dijo haciendo poses.

—Dejémoslo en que te vez bien —le dijo riendo y luego poniéndose de pie — ¿Cómo me veo? —Le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Harás babear a mi padre —le dijo mirándolo fijamente —ese color te queda realmente bien, Scorpius.

Nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Scorpius llevaba una túnica de color verde musgo con hilos plateados - Demasiado Slytherin - había dicho James, pero era precisamente el punto. Su cabello hermosamente peinado dejado al natural.

— ¿Esta todo listo? —Preguntó impaciente, ya que solo ese seria el motivo de tener que recibir a Lily en su habitación.

—Si, mi padre ya te espera abajo y te esta –aparentemente- tranquilo, pero te juro que debe estar muriéndose de nervios al pensar que lo pudieras dejar plantado.

—Nunca haría eso —dijo rápidamente.

—Lo se, lo se, pero eso lo se yo, no mi padre que es el hombre con el que estas a punto de casarte —le dijo mas tranquila y abriendo la puerta de la recamara —bueno papá, hora de la función —le dijo sonriendo, era sumamente hilarante llamar papá a un chico que es unos cuantos años mayor que ella, pero mientras Scorp no se molestara, estaba todo bien.

Si alguien decía que el gran Harry Potter estaba nervioso, él lo desestimaría al instante. Si alguien llegaba a osar al decir que el hombre estaba inseguro de lo que pudiera hacer su prometido, se arriesgaba a ser maldecido por tal desfachatez. Lo cierto era que Harry Potter no estaba nervioso, estaba histérico, pero se lo dejaba para sus adentros.

—Tranquilo papá, si no la gente empezará a notarlo —le dijo Al, notando el obvio nerviosismo de su padre, por lo menos para él y para sus hermanos.

—No estoy nervioso, Al —le dijo con unos cuantos tonos de voz, más altos del necesario —lo siento, no quise alzar la voz —le dijo al notar su error.

—No te preocupes, solo relájate por que ahí viene Scorp —le dijo en un susurro, parándose derecho a su lado, frente al altar que estaba dispuesto para el enlace.

Si pensaron que Harry babearía por el atuendo de Scorpius, ninguno tomó en cuenta que el joven era potencialmente hormonal y casi tropieza al ver la figura de su futuro esposo.

Harry lucía una impecable túnica de color rojo con hijos dorados, lo que acarreó el obvio comentario de Draco, sobre lo bochornosamente Gryffindor que lucía, cosa que le importo un comino a su yerno.

—Estás realmente hermoso —le dijo Harry al momento de recibirlo de la mano de Astoria, que lo había acompañado a lo largo del cortejo nupcial.

—No puedo dejar de decirte lo mismo —le respondió con sus ojos inundados en amor.

La ceremonia fue realmente hermosa. Lily y James habían sido los padrinos de Harry y Draco con Astoria lo habían sido por parte de Scorpius. Los testigos de ambos habían sido Albus y Ted uno por ser el mejor amigo de uno de los novios y el otro por ser el único ahijado de Harry.

Esta demás decir que las mujeres eran un mar de lagrimas y uno que otro hombre emocionado que carraspeaba fuerte para no dar muestra de sus emociones trastornadas por la hermosa escena.

Luego del – Si - se besaron de manera dulce y calmada, ya el desenfreno lo dejarían para cuando las puertas de su recama fueran serradas y selladas.

Saludaron a todos los que los felicitaron por su unión y abrieron el baile con el vals de los novios y luego de este Harry pidió que el mago a cargo del piano interpretara "Open Arms" para que bailaran solo ellos dos.

La fiesta fue realmente hermosa y ambos se lo hicieron saber a las mujeres que estuvieron a cargo.

Estaban en el jardín mirando el horizonte, mientras se mantenían abrazados.

—Te amo, Scorpius —le dijo besándolo en los labios.

—Yo también —le devolvió el beso y poco a poco se fue haciendo mas intenso — ¿Crees qué noten si nos vamos ahora? —Le preguntó con un tono muy sugerente.

—No creo ¿Alguna idea, señor Potter? —Le dijo en tono de broma.

—Oh claro, pero la única que creo que serviría en este momento es tú, yo y la cama en que desposaras definitivamente.

— ¡Oh Merlín! —Le dijo abrazándolo y besándolo furiosamente, mientras se aparecía en la habitación de Scorpius y la silenciaba rápidamente con un hechizó para que no se escuchara nada.

Se fueron acercando a la cama a medida que la ropa se alejaba de sus cuerpos.

Harry depositó a su esposo en la cama y luego se alejó para poder apreciar el cuero del chico que desde hoy en adelante compartiría su vida, sus penas, su alegría, sus miedos y su cama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tu juventud y mi experiencia**

**Resumen**: Harry y Scorpius tienen una relación de casi un año, pero ya va siendo hora de que la gente se entere y los padres de Scorp den su bendición… si, claro...

**Categoría:** Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon

**Capitulo: **5/5

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

Capítulo 5

Scorpius gemía al sentir los labios de Harry sobre su piel y como bajaba hacia su miembro que se mostraba erguido.

El moreno llevó su boca al miembro de su esposo y lo cubrió con sus labios para empezar a darle la mejor mamada que podrían darle en su vida. Subía y bajaba haciendo presión en la base haciendo que Scorp gimiera con mayor intensidad y se estremeciera. Invocó un tubo de lubricante y lo tomó con la mano que no tenía ocupada y con gran maestría logró abrirlo para untar sus dedos con eso y comenzar a preparara a su pareja introduciendo un dedo en su interior.

—Harry… haaa… mas… —le rogaba al sentir las mil y un sensaciones que cubrían su cuerpo.

Harry siguió con su labor hasta que pudo introducir tres dedos, mucho a la incomodidad de Scorp, que si bien estaba embotado por las sensaciones, no dejaba de sentir un poco de dolor al ver profanada su virginal entrada. Por fin sintió que estaba listo y sacó sus dedos de su interior y se ubicó entre sus piernas.

—Estas listo, mi amor, ahora te penetrare, pero si sientes demasiado dolor me debes decir —le indicó, pero Scorp sólo era capas de asentir con la cabeza.

Harry posicionó su pene en el ano de Scorpius y lentamente entró en él.

El rubio se quejó al sentir la cabeza y se estremeció cuando empezó a llenarlo, pero en ningún momento le dijo que se detuviera, quería sentir cada milímetro que su marido se incrustaba en él.

El moreno hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y entró de una sola vez, era lo mejor para su pequeño amor.

El rubio arqueo su cuerpo al sentir como entraba de una vez.

—Me quedare quieto hasta… que te puedas acostumbrar… —le dijo cerrando los ojos para aguantar las ganas de arremeter contra el pequeño agujero.

Empezó a lamer sus pezones para distraerlo mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados.

Scorpius gemía y se retorcía. Dolía, es verdad, pero su pareja hacía un excelente trabajo distrayéndolo. Sentía la lengua del moreno pasar de un pezón al otro recorrerlas por completo, mientras su mano acariciaban sus caderas. Poco a poco el dolor se volvió placer y movió sus caderas para darle a entender que estaba listo.

Harry salió por completo y entró nuevamente sacando exquisitos gemidos de la garganta de su amor. No pudiendo aguantar mas empezó con su vaivén y subió para besarlo en la boca. Sus salivas se mezclaban, sus gemidos se anclaban en las paredes.

El moreno entraba y salía golpeando el punto exacto para mandar la conciencia de su amor a la luna.

Harry se incorporó y abrazó la cintura haciendo que quedara sentado a horcadas sobre él y que la penetración fuera mas profunda.

—Haaa… mas… por favor… Harry más —gemía con los ojos cerrados.

—Merlín… haaa… te amo… no sabes cuanto… —lo tenía sujeto por las caderas y lo hacía subir y bajar de manera rápida y moviéndose para que en cada envestida su miembro golpeara contra su próstata.

El miembro de Scorpius se friccionaba entre ambos cuerpos y el rubio sintió un terrible calor en la parte baja de su vientre.

—Harry… ya estoy… haaaa… cerca —le hizo saber a su amor.

—Yo también… estoy a punto —apresuró las envestidas aun mas.

Los sonidos de su cuerpo retumbaban por todo el lugar, un sonido entre fuerte y mojado. Era el sonido más erótico que podría formarse en una unión.

Pocos minutos pasaron, para que llegaran al clímax.

Un gemido desgarrador fue lo que se escuchó, cuando ambos vaciaron sus cuerpos en el otro.

Harry sujetó el cuerpo de su esposo que convulsionaba por el orgasmo que había tenido. Él no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero se las arregló para salir de su cuerpo lentamente. Vio con satisfacción como un hilo de sangre salió del ano de su esposo junto a su semen. Lo acostó a su lado y lo hizo ubicarse en su pecho.

La respiración de ambos se fue acompasando lentamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó acariciando con una mano sus cabellos y con la otra su cintura.

—Sí —le dijo aun con los ojos cerrados —. Gracias —le dijo de repente.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó curioso.

—Por amarme y por dejarme amarte —levantó su cabeza y conectó sus claros ojos con los verdes de su esposo.

—No sabes cuanto te amo —lo besó lentamente, reclamando su lengua, con la que jugó por un largo rato hasta que el cansancio los venció y los mandó al mundo de los sueños.

Pasaron dos días desde que la feliz pareja de recién casados se la pasó más en la cama de la casa de los Potter que en otra parte.

Draco había estado reticente al saber que su hijo se iba de su casa al otro día de haberse casado, pero la pareja quería tener un poco de privacidad y los chicos Potter, es decir Albus y Lily, habían vuelto a Hogwarts y como James vivía con Ted, tendrían la casa para ellos solos.

Con suerte habían salido de la cama para comer algo, si es que comieron más de dos veces al día, ya que luego de hacer el amor una y otra vez, el sueño los vencía y al final ni ganas de comer tenían.

Ya era domingo y tendrían que volver a Hogwarts.

El director les había dado libre unos días, como regalo de luna de miel.

— ¿Crees que los alumnos hagan mucho problema al enterarse de nuestro matrimonio? —Le preguntó Scorpius, terminando de empequeñecer su baúl con las cosas que había traído de Hogwarts; ropa interior y artículos de aseo, mas unas cuantas prendas de ropa, que al final de cuentas no usó.

—No tendrán nada que decir —le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y dándolo vuelta para besarlo —me encantaría quedarme más tiempo a solas contigo, pero ya debemos volver —picó sus labios por última vez —¿Listo? —Le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.

—Si —le dijo abrazándolo nuevamente y pegándose más a su pecho.

Se aparecieron en los terrenos aledaños al colegio.

Una nueva aventura les esperaba y esta vez estaban juntos contra ello.

- Fin -


End file.
